pokemonb2w2fandomcom-20200214-history
BWS001
The Adventure Begins! is the first chapter of the Pokemon BW2: The Sequel series. Plot Somewhere at Dragonspiral Tower, N appears through the mist of the tower as he and Zekrom watch over the frozen city which was once Iccirus City and is inhabitated. He then decides to help the Chosen One when he appears. Just then, The Shadow Triad appear with Ghetsis, who apparently appears in a different costume change. He wears a black robe which resembled his old one and held a sword-like spear. He declares to take over Unova and destroy anyone who gets in his way. Later in Aspertia City, a boy named Khourey appears out of his house as he puts on his hat. He then runs into his best friend, Hugh, who is walking with his little sister and says that he is ready for his starter Pokemon, but needed to bring her sister home so Khourey accompanies him until they head to the lookout where Hugh explained that Professor Juniper sent her assistant there because she wanted to surprise them. As soon as they arrive there, they meet Bianca, a former trainer and Prof. Juniper's assistant, who gives them both their Starter Pokemon. Khourey recieves Tepig and Hugh recieves Oshawott. Both boys were happy to have their own starter Pokemon as Bianca leaves them. The two friends, now rivals, head to the Pokemon centre to relax and Hugh suggests they battle since he wants to prove that he will become Champion. Much to Khourey's surprise, he claims that he wanted to become Champion since he was a kid, the boys then battle near the Pokemon centre's battlefield. During their battle, Hugh demonstrates a skillful offense and defense while Khourey works hard with Tepig keeping one another sync and gaining higher speed and physical peak. Hugh orders a Tackle from Oshawott, but Tepig dodges and lands one on the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott returns the favor by using Water Gun and then Razor Shell, meanwhile Tepig did the same except using only Ember and Flame Charge, knocking out each one until they were almost out of breath. Khourey and Hugh screamed their final command which were Tackle, and both Pokemon banged their heads, knocking themselves out, and declaring the battle a draw. Both happy with the results, heads to the building to heal their partners. After healing their Pokemon, Khourey and Hugh decide to challenge the Aspertia Gym Leader, which to their surprise from Nurse Joy that he isn't there and left to train somewhere, Khourey heads to Route 19 to form a team while Hugh decided to train his Oshawott to its highest peak of physical shape. Major Events *Khourey and Hugh obtain Tepig and Oshawott as their starter Pokemon, respectively. *Khourey has a battle with Hugh which ends in a tie. *Khourey learns that the Aspertia Gym Leader is training and leaves to train for his upcoming Gym battle. *Hugh stays behind to train Oshawott to enhance its speed and physical peak. Characters *Khourey (debut) *Hugh (debut) *Hugh's sister (debut) *Professor Juniper (debut;flashback) *N (debut) *Ghetsis (debut) *Bianca (debut) *Cheren (shadowed) *Roxie (shadowed) *Burgh (shadowed) *Elesa (shadowed) *Clay (shadowed) *Skyla (shadowed) *Drayden (shadowed) *Marlon (shadowed) Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's;debut) *Oshawott (Hugh's;debut) *Zekrom (N's;shadow) *Bisharp (Ghetsis's) *Drapion (Ghetsis's) *Patrat (Hugh's sister's)